This invention relates to circuitry for display devices in which alphanumeric symbols or patterns are specified by a series of incremental strokes. More specifically, this invention is primarily directed to a technique for reducing the amount of memory required to specify groups of stroke sequences corresponding to any chosen font of alphanumeric characters.